Bienvenido a casa
by Suki90
Summary: Han pasado muchos años, pero Train finalmente logra llegar a casa... ¿Dónde es que está ese lugar?


**Disclaimer: **Black Cat no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Kentaro Yabuki, Shounen Jump y Gonzo.

* * *

**Bienvenido a casa**

Después de haber deambulado por esa ciudad que tantos recuerdos le traía decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, estaba viejo y necesitaba descansar. Caminó tan sólo unas cuantas cuadras y llegó a su hogar, dejándose caer en su cama, estaba agotado.

Je, quién iba a pensar que después de unas cuantas horas en la calle se cansase tan rápido. Definitivamente los años habían hecho efecto en él, ya no tenía la misma fuerza de cuando era joven, algo que lamentaba mucho; pero había vivido una buena vida, conoció a mucha gente que se fueron adentrando poco a poco en su vida hasta el punto de ser indispensables para él.

Todo inició con ella… con esa joven de ojos esmeralda, tan hermosos como la luna misma.

Adoraba recordar a sus amigos, especialmente a ella, pero su mero recuerdo también traía mucho dolor y melancolía; así que prefería no pensar.

— Je, de verdad que me he ablandado… Digno de un anciano como yo… —se lamentó de ello antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en un profundo sueño.

No supo qué tanto tiempo pasó antes de que sintiera como alguien lo zarandaba con delicadeza en un inicio con el único fin de despertarlo. Viendo el éxito no obtenido comenzó a moverlo con más fuerza. Lo único que hizo fue rodarse

— Vamos Train, ¡levántate! No pensarás pasártela ahí acostado todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó una jovial voz, una muy familiar para el de ojos dorados.

Como si toda su fuerza hubiera regresado de golpe, se enderezó rápidamente y miró pasmado a quien le había dirigido la palabra. Sus orbes no podían creer lo que estaba viendo…

Frente a él, y no sabiendo el cómo ni el por qué, se encontraba una joven de corta cabellera café y una cálida mirada esmeralda. Era ella, la que había cambiado su mundo en menos de unos cuantos días

Alguien que le dolió perder…

Su mejor amiga…

— Saya… —dijo en susurro.

— ¡Hola Train, ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? —le responde con una enorme sonrisa, esa que sólo ella podía tener.

No logrando salir de su sorpresa, Train habla nuevamente— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Muy a pesar de que Heartnet no le regresó el saludo, ella no dejó de sonreír jamás; lo único que hizo fue acercarse a él e inclinarse un poco hacia Train, así como lo había hecho aquella vez de Preta Goul; y así como lo sorprendió en esa ocasión lo hizo esta vez.

Y no pudiendo soportarlo más, la joven estalló en carcajadas— ¡Cielos, Train… sigues igual que siempre! —logró decir ella mientras reía—. ¡Vamos, tranquilízate, si sigues con esa expresión te saldrán arrugas antes de los 30!

Train no pudo evitar molestarse un poco ante la actitud de la joven que tenía frente a él. Sí, claro, era su amiga y él se había vuelto alguien más tolerante, pero eso no quería decir que permitiría que se rieran de él por cosas que fueran concernientes a su aspecto y su edad.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que parara, cuando algo hizo click dentro de su mente… ¿Cómo que antes de los 30 años? Obviamente él ya había pasado esa edad…

…hacía unos 43 años atrás.

— Saya —llamó él, intentando llamar la atención de su vieja amiga, pero parecía tan centrada en burlarse de él, que no lo escuchó— ¡Saya! —dijo esta vez con más fuerza en su voz, o al menos lo que esta le permitía, hacia mucho que no tenía que alzarla de esa manera.

Pero surtió efecto, pues llamó finalmente la atención de la joven barredora

— ¿Qu-Qué sucede, Train? —preguntó Saya, finalmente siendo capaz de calmarse.

— ¿No crees que ese comentario no tiene mucho sentido en este momento?

Saya, un poco confundida, le cuestiona— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Al comentario referente a mi edad… —expresó él, monótono—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, claramente ya pasé los treinta años, incluso unas décadas más —le indicó al momento en que se apuntaba el rostro.

Parpadeante, la barredora toma la palabra de nuevo riendo levemente— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando Train? Si estás como siempre…

Train suspiró cansado— Tú como siempre no es el mismo que el mío —dijo—. Tu tiempo se detuvo pero el mío continuó andando y mi cuerpo sufrió el paso de los años —comentó con molestia de que Saya no entendiera—. Ahora soy un anciano inútil…

— No Train, creo que no entiendes —interrumpió ella—. Es cierto que mi tiempo se detuvo hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que la forma en la que yo vea las cosas también lo hacen —explicó mientras, de la nada, sacaba un espejo de mano y se lo pasó a su amigo—. De verdad te ves como cuando eras joven, mira…

Algo dudoso, el antiguo gato negro tomó el espejo que se le estaba proporcionando y observó su reflejo.

No podía, era incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban que tuvo la necesidad de tocarse el rostro y buscar los signos de la edad que habían pasado por sobre su piel. Pero no encontró nada. Vio sus brazos y sus manos y tampoco encontró nada.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

— ¿A caso esto es un sueño…? —susurró.

La joven asintió— Si, estamos dentro de tus sueños Train… —respondió Saya, llamando la atención del de orbes doradas—. Pero este sueño es diferente, ya que no podrás salir de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que no podré salir de este sueño? —cuestionó ahora más confundido de lo que estaba. Él esperaba encontrar una respuesta en los ojos de su amiga pero estos no le dijeron nada—. Vamos Saya no juegues conmigo, explícame a qué te refieres…

Saya cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente— Train, lo que pasa… es que ya es hora…

— ¿Hora? ¿Ho-Hora de qué…?

La castaña lo miró con dulzura y extendió su mano hacia el joven— De divertirnos sobre los tejados nuevamente… Train, volvamos a estar juntos… —pidió Saya, no apartando su mano de donde estaba.

Las palabras de Saya tardaron un poco en poder ser procesadas por la mente de Train. El gato negro estaba intentando comprender qué era lo que había querido decir. ¿Estar juntos de nuevo? ¿Pero cómo…? Se suponía que ella estaba, bueno… y él todavía…

Y fue en ese momento en el que todo eso click dentro de su cabeza. Ya… Ahora es que entendía lo que su amiga le había dicho. Claro, ¡tenía que referirse a eso!

No había duda alguna…

Train negó con la cabeza levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, pero qué tonto había sido. Pero Saya no podía culparlo, lo había tomado de sorpresa y era por eso que había sido incapaz de comprender algo tan fácil.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Esta vez si me darás la mano, Train…? —volvió a hablar la mujer que continuaba vistiendo un hermoso kimono blanco con estampados rosas.

El gato negro abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados y le sonrió de vuelta— Una vez que tome tu mano todo terminará… ¿verdad? —le preguntó curioso, aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta. Saya solamente le dedicó una sonrisa, dándole a Train automáticamente la razón—. Entiendo —este sólo dejó salir un leve suspiro sin dejar de sonreír—. Te tardaste mucho… —le dijo, sonriendo melancólicamente.

Saya le sonrió de igual forma— Lo siento…

Después ya no se dijo nada más, lo único que ocurrió fue que la unión de sus manos finalmente se produjo, lo que dio paso a que ambos fueran capaces de sentir la calidez que sólo la mano del otro podía producir.

Ambos miraron la unión de sus manos por unos segundos antes de fijarse nuevamente en los ojos del otro; dentro de ellos había muchos sentimientos: Tristeza, soledad, anhelo, cariño y alegría. Pero el sentimiento que justo ahora en ese momento sentían dentro de su corazón no era ninguno de esos. Era uno mucho más fuerte.

Pero ya lidiarían después con eso. De momento, y no aguantando más, ambos soltaron sus manos y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, uno que habían deseado darse hacía muchísimo tiempo. Saya apoyó sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho de Train, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza y apoyaba su mejilla en los castaños cabellos de su amiga mientras ambos eran rodeados por una intensa luz blanca, la cual comenzaba a consumirlos…

— Te extrañé mucho, Saya —confesó Train, dejando que después de mucho tiempo salieran las lágrimas de sus orbes dorados.

Estando en la misma situación que su gatuno amigo, Saya le responde con suavidad— Yo también te extrañé Train…

Y sin tener la intensión de dejarse ir nuevamente, aquella luz intensa cubre por completo a los dos barredores que formaron un fuerte lazo entre los dos en menos de unos cuantos días, dejando que así ambos pudieran comenzar su historia de nuevo en el otro mundo.

_**Bienvenido a casa…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y… listo. Este es mi primer aporte al fandom de Black Cat, serie que amo en realidad, y pues… decidí escribir sobre mi pareja favorita que son Train y Saya. Sé que está dicho por él que no estaba enamorado de ella propiamente sino de su estilo de vivir, pero sé que si hubieran estado más tiempo juntos algo habría surgido. Estoy segura. En fin. Espero que esto les guste.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Que si, no me iré xD.

P.D: Le puse así al título porque mi idea está en base en que Saya sea el hogar de Train.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**He venido a traer un poco de mala suerte.**


End file.
